bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bleach
I don't like the main picture of this page! Better use this picture: Zanpakuto's I know that they are already in the info about shinigami shouldn't they have their own section on this page considering the recent arc or does everyone agree that this is a bad idea? Firstly, please be sure to use you Signature when you put stuff on the Talk sections so we know who we are talking to, not yelling at you just asking. Also in the Shinigami description it mentions Zanpakuto and has a link that people can click on and will take them to the an article specifically for Zanpakuto with all the information anyone would ever need to know about them, including the information about their materialization and such. So I don't think we need a section here too. Ltjuno (talk) 18:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Character Types Shouldn't we add Fullbringers to the Character Types section on Bleach ''page, as they aren't normal humans and the Quincy, as also not normal humans, do have an own segment on that page? Empty moon (talk) 19:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :The Quincy are an actual race, Quincy are born Quincy and their children are Quincy. Fullbringers are just Humans who have Fullbring. They are not a separate race nor is their a lineage. They are still Human.-- :Okay, I think I understand what you mean. Is it alright that I just mention the Fullbringers in the human segment then? You know what, I'll just mention them and if you think it's out of place you can still delete the change, that sounds fair.Empty moon (talk) 20:14, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Mentioning the Final Arc Should we mention that on Feb. 8th, Bleach will be entering it's final arc? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 15:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi No but you go on wikipedia and do that, though i doubt they will allow you to state facts on there.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk''')]] 20:13, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Wikipedia already has it up. That's why I mentioned it here on the wiki. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:15, February 7, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::It is not important to mention that it is going into its final arc tomorrow, it is only important to say that the arc is the final arc once we learn it's name.-- ::::Okay. I understand. Thank you for your time.--KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC) KiumaruHamachi America's flag thumbnail? I check this page because I saw an American flag as the thumbnail of this page. Is this only happen to me? Hyoroemon (talk) 13:58, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Update Synopsis Section I think we should update the synopsis section to go through the Fullbring arc and introduce it up to the current Arc, giving a cliffhanger ending to the synopsis like it did with the Fullbring Arc. Bumping this. 22:56, August 6, 2015 (UTC) I updated the synopsis section, but I fear there may be something wrong. If there is some way to fix or revert the edit, I would appreciate that. Sorry if this sounds offensive.--Norman Fong Ochoa (talk) 17:34, October 25, 2015 (UTC)